


compound fracture

by gayhems



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, directly follows kimimaro receiving his curse mark, except they never get past that :((, kishi rlly cucked us on this one kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhems/pseuds/gayhems
Summary: You can love someone so much, but you can never love people as much as you can miss them.





	compound fracture

**Author's Note:**

> i wish there was more content for them, they truly had a special bond

“You make me feel safe.” 

Kimimaro whispered behind a storm of loud noises- thunder and cries among shattering glass and cracking bones. His touch was light, gentle despite Jūgo’s, metaphorical and literal, thick skin. As his fingertips trailed petals of warmth against the side of Jūgo’s cheek, Jūgo returned the touch with a hand rested heavy on his ribs. The weight was welcome, encouraged by a curl of lips and serene sigh. 

Voices came and went behind the closed door, but neither of them had the heart to pay attention to the words they said. The white noise lulled their anxieties, and they could have slept were they not in the middle of a conversation. It felt one-sided, but Jūgo couldn’t think of anything to say that would rival the influence of Kimimaro’s words. Jūgo had always been an open book to Kimimaro, after all, understood without having to speak his mind. It felt like he was drowning.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kimimaro had the audacity to snort, slipping closer and causing Jūgo’s hand to rest at the center of his back instead. His frame shook with soft peals of laughter, eyes crinkling with the smile that split his face in two. Jūgo felt warmer than he’d ever been. The scant amount of light they could see made his eyes glow like those of a deer when they opened again. It took some concentration, Jūgo noted, to see that they were shiny with tears. 

Flickering candlelight caught tracks of tears as they circumvented Kimimaro’s rapidly blinking. They looked like comets on his pale skin. His thumb rubbed back and forth against Jūgo’s brow bone, as if he weren’t the one crying. Kimimaro was trying to comfort him, and Jūgo couldn’t help but relax under his caress. The white noise was gone, and all that was left with the beat of their hearts in unison. Kimimaro spoke Jūgo’s name, consolatory like a purring of a cat. His voice only caught once, and he swallowed the lump in his throat with a feeble sniff.

“It never hurts when it’s you.”

\---

Jūgo woke up cold.


End file.
